Kaiyan: Unleashed
Kaiyan: Unleashed 'is the third episode of Kai: The Hero's Adventure. Summary Kai's first mission has begun! Azmuth hacks the Herotrix so Kai will be stuck as Kaiyan. He must find the Masteradar to unlock master control to his Herotrix. However, new enemy Frieza has his own plans to unlock ultimate power for himself and his race... Plot wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts, is playing dodgeball with the rest of his class. 'Kai: 'Ian, I hate dodgeball. Ever since I joined middle school, when I play this game I'm the main target! ball flies into Kai's face, knocking him down. 'on the ground: 'Y'see? 'Ian: 'Just forget about it, bro. Gym's almost over. Then you can do whatever you do. Herotrix starts beeping. 'on the Herotrix: 'Hello? Kai? Is this thing on? 'Kai: 'I gotta go! runs out of the room, panicking. THEME SONG! 'Kai: 'Azmuth, man! I'm at school, talk to me later! 'Azmuth: 'NO! I need you, now. An important mission has finally arrived for you! 'Kai: 'My first mission? Awesome! I'll be right away. transforms into Sonic Boom and runs off quicker than XLR8. 'Boom: 'This is so amazing! 'Kai: 'So.. What's my first mission? 'Azmuth: 'You.. Must travel to the distant planet Vegeta. 'Kai: 'THE planet Vegeta? Home of the tough Saiyans? 'Azmuth: 'Yes. So I rigged your Herotrix to make you become stuck as Kaiyan until you reach the Masteradar. 'Kai: 'The Masteradar? What is that? 'Azmuth: The second greatest device in the Universe. It can unleash the full potienial of any Omnitrix ever created. It can also make any species reach their ultimate power Kai: 'Cool! What will you do with it? 'Azmuth: 'Give it to you... smiles. 'Azmuth: '...When you're matured. Probably in five years time. 'Kai: 'What?! 'Azmuth: 'Turn into Kaiyan. Then get into that spaceship over there. transforms into Kaiyan and runs into the spaceship. 'Kaiyan: 'See ya, Azmuth! 'Azmuth: 'Until we meet again. spaceship sets off into hyperspace. from DBZ, is walking through a forest. 'Frieza: 'Signs are telling me that the Masteradar is close. The key to infinite life and power, all for me and my race! flies away. After he flies away, Kaiyan walks through some bushes. 'Kaiyan: 'Man, I can't believe I crashlanded like that. Azmuth's gonna get pretty mad about me destroying his spaceship. Anyway, I believe the Masteradar is close. And.. a really high power level! flies to the direction of the power level. 'Kaiyan: 'It seems that the power level is heading for the Masteradar. Maybe they wants it to? No way. I'm getting my hands on it! flies down to the Masteradar's temple and saw Frieza walking up the temple's stairs. 'Kaiyan: 'Hey! It's mine! Kame..hame..hame..HA!! jumps up and shoots the beam, hitting Frieza perfectly. 'Frieza: 'Aah! A Kamehameha! Someone must be here too! turns around, seeing Kaiyan flying closer to him. 'Frieza: 'Goku? dodges a failed punch by Kaiyan, while Kaiyan looks confused. 'Kaiyan: 'Goku? What's a Goku? 'Frieza: 'Stop trying to play tricks on me, Goku. I know you're just your past self. 'Kaiyan: 'I don't know what you're talking about. Now get out of my face, I'm here for the Masteradar. 'Frieza: 'Oh, no you're not. My race are the greatest; we get what we want! punches Kaiyan then grabs his head and throws him away. 'Frieza: 'Now, where was I? Of course. Getting my hands on the ultimate power. continues to walks up the stairs, laughing. 'Frieza: 'That weakling thought he could beat me? Ha, if he can't beat me now, I wonder how he'll beat when I'm fully activated! Laughs enters the temple. Kaiyan, brusied and beaten, crawls up following him. 'Kaiyan: 'That weirdo thinks he's got the best of me. Kaiyan coughs is coughs supreme! turns around. 'Frieza: 'What was that? I swore I sensed a power level... probably my mind playing tricks on me. jumps onto Frieza continously punching him. 'Kaiyan: No, it was me!! continously punches Frieza, mad with power. 'Kaiyan: '''The Masteradar will be mine! Well, Azmuth's! Yeah, the Masteradar will be Azmuth's! quickly jumps off and runs into the temple. 'Frieza: 'Uhh... sees the Masteradar. 'Kaiyan: 'Hmf. Looks like the Potis Altiare, only for the size of mine! attacks Kaiyan from the back with a Kamehameha. 'Kaiyan: 'Ow! hits into the Masteradar, which sticks onto the Herotrix. 'Frieza: 'What? He now has unlimited power! hair goes golden. 'Kaiyan: 'Meet... Kaiyan X! X uses Kaioken then uses the ultimate Spirit Bomb. 'X: 'I destroy thee! X throws a Spirit Bomb onto Frieza, destroying him with the temple. 'X: 'Time to leave Vegeta! X flies out of the crumbling temple. finishes telling Azmuth what happened. 'Azmuth: 'So you're telling me that you disobeyed me?! 'Kai: 'I was attacked by Frieza then I hit into it and it automatically made me evolve! 'Azmuth: 'I don't anyway. I'm just happy I got it back. is crawling through crumbled bricks, blooding dripping from his mouth. 'Frieza: 'He thinks he did it. Saved the Saiyans. I'm not done for. I will victor! I will win! I am King Frieza, Ruler of the Universe! ''The End? Major Events *Kai learns about the Masteradar and uses it. *Kaiyan X first appears for his first and last appearance in Season 1. *Frieza first appears. Characters *Kai Hercule *Azmuth *Ian Hawk Villains *Frieza Aliens *Sonic Boom (First Appearance) *Kaiyan *Kaiyan X (First Appearance) Trivia *This is the only time an X Form will appear. Category:Episodes Category:UltimateKai10